Desde siempre
by ShowmeyourFantasy
Summary: enseguida supo que esa mirada era especial, notó que nadie la miraba así con esa… adoración, ni siquiera sus propios padres y por ese motivo entre otros, desde el primer momento en que lo vió...


Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que lo vió, apenas tenía minutos de vida si, pero el tiempo para ella no significaba nada, no cuando pasaba tan deprisa, no cuando su cerebro entendía más palabras de las que sabía siquiera pronunciar.

Recordaba aquel día, aquel momento como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir. Sus ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, tan tiernos, tan… expresivos, enseguida supo que esa mirada era especial, notó que nadie la miraba así con esa… adoración, ni siquiera sus propios padres y por ese motivo entre otros, desde el primer momento en que lo vió sintió una estima irreprimible, una necesidad de estar con él inexplicables, porque ni ahora, con sus facultades adultas, sabría definir lo que sentía desde incluso antes de nacer por… Jacob Black.

Esa tarde de verano era especial, cumplía 18 años, mayoría de edad al fin, aunque no los que llevaba de vida, si no los que a ojo humano y según cálculos de su abuelo y médico Carlisle debería tener por apariencia física dado su desarrollado y rápido crecimiento. A veces cumplía años cada pocos meses así que para simplificar habían optado por su fecha de nacimiento sea cual fuera el mes, así pues, ese 24 de diciembre como muchos otros 24, era su cumpleaños.

Su desarrollo mental iba incluso más allá que el físico, sus padres estaban algo asustados por el rápido avance, por no poder disfrutar de una larga niñez, sin embargo no por ello dejaban de estar orgullosos por tener una niña tan inteligente.

Esa tarde Jacob la llevaría en su moto a un lugar que él decía era especial y cuya localización era sorpresa, no le disgustaban las sorpresas pero el hecho de tener que esperar llegar a destino para saber donde se encontraba la ponía demasiado nerviosa, aunque sabía disimular muy bien.

Por la noche sería su fiesta, en realidad más bien parecía la fiesta de su tía Alice, esta había organizado todo con gran esmero, reparando en cada detalle, como ella decía "quiero que sea digno de recordar Nessie, todo debe salir perfecto". Y ella no se quejaba, le parecía algo excesivo pero si su tía era feliz así, que remedio…

Jacob se estaba retrasando, en realidad quedaba aun una hora para que llegara a recogerla y ella aún debía ducharse pero el normalmente llegaba antes y la esperaba en el salón viendo la televisión, comiendo… haciendo cualquier cosa, como si estuviera en su casa, y es que aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo, el era uno más de la familia.

Desde que Renesmee tenía memoria deseaba con todas sus ganas que Jacob fuera su hermano mayor, de sangre, pero era imposible, aún así lo quería como tal.

Con los años aquel sentimiento derivó en una amistad forjada a fuego, no había quien separara a esos dos, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que no tenían secretos o eso creía Renesmee, porque el único secreto que Jacob jamás le había confesado era que ella era su imprimada, la persona por la cual entregaría su vida, ella lo era todo y no lo sabía.

Ahora la que ocultaba secretos era ella, ¿por qué? Porque desde hacía mucho tiempo él había dejado de ser un hermano, desde hacia tiempo el era algo más que un amigo y el aún no lo sabía. Pero que podía ella decir, que podía ella hacer mas que ocultar ese sentimiento que la comía por dentro, que desvelaba sus noches y las hacía eternamente tortuosas. Para ella Jacob era inalcanzable, que podía ofrecerle más que su compañía si para él, ella no era más que su hermana pequeña, la niña de sus ojos como el solía decir, solo eso su niña. Solo una niña. Odiaba que todos la tratasen como tal, pero sabía que era inevitable, era especial y sus padres, su família entera se lo recordaban cada día, sobreprotegiéndola y dándole todo, nada era suficiente para ella, para la pequeña Nessie. Los adoraba, eran, todos ellos, su mayor posesión, su mayor tesoro, los amaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de Jacob se terminó de desvestir y se metió a la ducha, era su pequeño momento de intimidad, su pequeño rincón de relajación.

Terminó de aclararse, se envolvió en una toalla blanca muy grande y salió del baño anexo a su habitación, el vapor de su reciente ducha comenzó a colarse en el cuarto mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla mas pequeña sentada en el borde de la cama pensando en que ponerse. Como no sabía donde la llevaría Jacob optó por unos pitillos desgastados, manoletinas negras y una camisa manga corta azul marino (a Jacob le gustaba el azul en todas sus tonalidades). Decidió dejar que su pelo se secara solo y bajo al salón, aún quedaba media hora para lo acordado así que se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un gran vaso de sangre que se llevó rápidamente a la boca y en cuestión de segundos dejó desprovisto de todo líquido, satisfecha volvió al salón y quedó tumbada boca arriba en el sofá escuchando a todos los miembros de la casa realizando sus quehaceres. Quien emitía mas ruido era su tía Alice, de arriba abajo, como un borrón de colores, arreglando los últimos detalles para la fiesta que sería en unas horas entrada la noche, seguida de su tía Rosalie algo más calmada, pero igual de ilusionada. Rosalie además de ser su tía, era su madrina, su segunda madre y quien junto a su abuela Esme concedía todos sus caprichos que no es que fuesen muchos pero se convertían en tales ante cualquier negativa de su madre Bella, siempre tan protectora… tan madre. La quería tanto.

En el jardín se encontraba su tío Jasper, marido de Alice, encargándose a órdenes de esta última de la decoración exterior junto a su tío Emmet, marido de Rosalie.

Sus padres Edward y Bella habían ido al pueblo a recoger a su abuelo Charlie, padre de su madre, el único humano en la família, no tardarían mucho más que Jacob en llegar…

Con el sonido del vaivén de la suave brisa esterior Renesmee fue cayendo en un sopor veraniego tan agradable que a los pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida, soñando con quien ocupaba sus pensamientos de día y sus sueños por la noche…


End file.
